My Major
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: What if in New Moon Bella found a new mate? Jasper was never apart of the Cullen coven he is Major Jasper Whitlock the most feared vampire in the world also known as the god of war.Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight but in my dreams Jasper Whitlock is mine**

**

* * *

**

My Major

Bella's pov

"Were leaving Bella" Edward's voice was hard as stone, and cold as ice, "We are leaving, and you are staying here. I never wanted you. You were nothing but a mere distraction. You'll heal quickly, or, maybe you'll just die of heart break, I don't really care." He looked at me, his eye's hard, his voice harder, and I just stared at him blankly.

It only took him the blink of my eye, for him to be gone. I walked forward, numb, into the forest. I wasn't heart broken, no, I had been preparing for this. I felt that we were never meant to be, no, I was horrified. I was scared that, now that the Cullen's were gone, that Victoria was going to kill me. I needed _protection, _I was human, and they left me to a killer, a full fledged, human drinking, revenge seeking, killer. I should have seen this coming sooner,I never felt right with the Cullen's ,except Alice, I guess it was never meant to be.

But how did Alice _see _me as a vampire, if her dumb ass, self proclaimed perfect, holier than thou, fuck up, brother left me. I collapsed on the forest floor, I was to tired to walk anymore, to emotionally drained to care. I curled into a ball, and prayed to the god I hoped was there, for someone other then Victoria, to find me. That was my last thought before the cold darkness consumed me.

Jasper's pov

I stalked toward the tall man in the ally way, letting my demon take over. The man smelt of fresh apples, and the pumping of his heart was making my throat burn in thirst.

Completely unaware of the danger he was in, just strolling down the ally, and that was all I needed, it only took me a second before I was behind him. I grabbed him quickly, and before he could make a sound, I was draining him. I dumped the empty body into a dumpster, and started running toward a small town named Forks, strange name I know. I stopped in a small clearing I smelt the air, it was always fresh, I growled 6 vampires had been here recently, and for quite some time.

I was on high alert, when I felt two presents behind me. I spun around snarling, both vampire's immediately had their heads down, and necks exposed. The ultimate sign of trust, and submissive. My beast clamed a little at the sight.

"Easy Major it's just me and Char." Peter _just __**fucking**__ perfect._

"I want to know who is on my land and I mean now." I

Commanded, snarling. I was possessive of what was mine, weather it be land, or women, if they were mine, they were _mine. _They nodded quickly.

"We can ask the mutts Major. they _are_ on the treaty ." I gave a sharp nod, and turned north, toward the reservation.

"Let's go." One command, and we were gone. We ran in the forest, for only a few minutes. The wolves were slightly west of us. A little under a minute later, we were face to face with three of the mutts.

"Major." The alpha, Sam I believe his name was, chose to recognize me, well, I wouldn't say chose, but I guess he had other things to do, and wanted to get this over with.

"Who the fuck was on my land?" I snarled out, I felt their fear, and I made my beast so happy. I wanted answers, and was going to get them.

"The _Cullen's," _He snarled the name, "they moved here about 2 years ago, and we just caught word that they are now moving to 'New York'. There vegetarians." He rolled his eyes. "We have to go look for Bella Swan, she was dating one of _them_ and it's late, she's never home late." The other wolves looked worried, and stressed.

"Does she know?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Possibly. But were not sure." I didn't like this, not one bit.

"We will look also for this girl." They gave a curt nod, and took off in the direction we had come form, we took off running after them. I smelt the air, trying to get the scent of the girl, _roses and vanilla,_ human,I ran towards it.

A girl was lying down on the forest floor, she was out cold. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. Long brown hair flowed ¾ the way down her back. Full, pouty red lips that were dieing to be kissed, and rosy cheeks, flushed form the cold. My inner beast roared. _Mine, My mate, claim her. Claim her now!_

Peter and Char, came from behind me, and Peter made a move to pick her up, I growled crouching down in front of her. _Mine._

"_My mate._" I snarled they both stepped back, and took their submissive position in front of me, and backed up, showing they meant her no harm.

I picked up the sleeping angel and craddeled her in my arms, were she was safe. I stood up and turned to Peter and Char.

"Lets go, Now"

This is just an idea to see what you guys think of it :)

Review

Thanks!

~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier (author)

~ AshleyCullenHale3 (beta)


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight but in my dreams Jasper Whitlock is mine**

**

* * *

**

My Major

Peter's pov

I had never in all my years seen the Major like this, and with a _human._ I thought I'd be ripped apart, and burned, before I could even _think_ about this. But here we are, the Major hugging a human girl to his chest. He claimed that she was his mate. And I believed him, you never went against the Major, every one, every vampire knew that.

"Peter we need to find a place so I can lay her down and check her over. _Now_." I shot off, racing away, I would never and I mean never want to anger the Major., and especially not now that he has his mate here with him. I felt Char follow me, as we opened the door to our house in Canada, and started to uncover all the furniture, Char raced up stairs, to the Major's room, uncovering the bed.

Jasper's pov

Peter raced away, Char following. I looked at the angel in my arms, my mate. She began to stir I set her down she opened her beautiful brown eyes . Confusion. She was confused, she had no fear over the fact that she didn't know me, and I had her with me. Strange little human.

"Who...who are you? Where am I?" She asked, and then I noticed she was looking at my ruby red eyes. "Vampire." She whispered. I looked at her, Well I guess that answers that question, but no fear was coming from her. She looked around, kind of frantically. "Why haven't you eaten me yet?" She brought her hand the her head, trying to steady herself, I think. What I saw there, had barely contained rage consumed me. I saw the scar on her wrist, just like the scars that covered my body, a vampire bite. _Mine._ No ones _ever_ touches my mate and _lives._ My inner demon roared and rattled the bars to be let lose, to kill the fucker that hurt her, if that mother fucker who touched her isn't dead he will be _soon._

"My names Jasper Whitlock or Major, ma'am, and I would never eat you, I couldn't." I said looking in her beautiful, melted chocolate eyes, and saw one emotion that I needed from her right then, _Trust_. I smiled at her, and heard her breath hitch, and her heart race. I realized what I was doing, and that I needed to tell her about us but first I need to get to know her.

"What's your name darlin' ?'' She looked up at me, and smiled slightly.

"Isabella Swan, Bella for short." Bella beautiful in Italian, it fit well. She was beautiful.

"Well _Bella,_ we need to get goin'. The rest of the family is at home, setting up." I picked her up before she could respond. She clung to me, and her body heat warmed me, I hadn't felt warmth in a long time.

I ran to my house in Canada, not too far from are current location. When we got there, I put Bella on my bed, where she belonged.

"So, why an I here? What do you want from me?" she asked. Looking at me, rubbing her scar. Question numero uno.

"I want to know how you got this scar." I touched her wrist, as she looked down at it.

"A vampire named James was tracking me, he loved the hunt and he thought of it as a fun little game. At the time I was with my ex, Edward, a Vampire like you, vegetarian though, I had gotten away from Edward, because James had contacted me, and said he had my mother. I met him alone, turns out he didn't have her, and it was a trick. He threw me around, throwing me into mirrors, and the wooden floor, he broke my leg and bit me. Edward and his family came, and he saw me changing and sucked the venom out." She explained, looking at her shoes. She looked up at me, and smiled a sad smile.

"Why am I here?" She whispered softly, but I could hear her perfectly fine. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. Nervous human habit I kept.

"You sure you want to know?" She nodded, and I took a deep breath, and started to tell her why, on gods great green earth, she was here. "When I first saw you on the forest floor, asleep I found that you were my..." I stopped, I wasn't sure she was ready to know this yet, but she push.

"Your what?" she prompted, nudging me lightly.

"My mate." She gasped. Shock and joy and happiness?, were radiating off her. She settled in happy. She was truly happy that I was her mate, I smiled lightly.

"Really?" She asked, love poured out of her, and I soaked it up like a dry sponge.

"Yes _my_ Isabella, really." I smiled as she flung herself into my arms, and held to me tightly. She started to cry.

"What's wrong Bella darlin'?" I asked truly concerned about her, she was my mate, she shouldn't cry, not ever, unless they were happy tears.

''_Victoria_, she'll come, and she'll try to kill you!" she sobbed out

"Bella no one can kill me, I'm Major Jasper fucking Whitlock the 'God of War' most feared vampire in the Vampire world. Who is Victoria?" I held her closer, and had to restrain myself from growling.

"She's James' mate. She wants to me dead, for James death a _'mate for mate' _but I'm not Edwards mate Major, I'm yours. And I'm scared she'll hurt you." She buried her head in my chest, and cried softly, trying to calm herself. She truly was my mate, I had yet to tell her of my power, and already, she knew she needed to be calm, that her pain was hurting me as well. God, I think I'm in love with the creature. I growled. _No one touches my mate, and lives, no one. _

"Bella she will die the most painful death for even _thinking_ about touching you babe, you have nothing to worry about." I snarled out she nodded, at peace here, and hugged me. Any closer, and I think we would have no clothes on, and she'd be screaming my name.

We decided to go to my study. I sat on the little couch there, and Bella curled up on my lap. It was quite for a while, when she spoke.

"Jasper how did you get past the pack?" She asked me, bewildered. I chuckled at her silliness. I guess she knew about them too, but not of me owning them, of sorts.

"Bella my love those fucking mutts _serve _to me, I own them, they work for me to keep the vampires off my land, but somehow they let the _Cullen's_ by.'' I explained to her, spitting her former family's name.

"This is your land?" she asked shocked. _Wow, they really left her out in the dark. _

"Yes." I nodded, and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me.

We talked more about our lives. I learned her favorite color was red, which I found funny, considering my diet, and she just turned18 years old, and, my favorite, that she was a virgin (which I loved because I could claim her, and no other had.) and that she had 2 parents that were divorced.

By about 1:30-ish, Bella was tired, and falling asleep in my lap. I picked her up in my arms and took her to our bed, she curled up slightly, and pulled the blankets around her, I laid down beside her and just before she went to sleep she made a request, one I hoped wouldn't change anything.

"Tomorrow you tell my your story. I love you so much Jasper." No sooner was my name uttered from her mouth, she was out cold, in my stone embrace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way darlin'. I love you also so very much." And with that, I stared at her sleeping form, until the morning sun shone through the windows.

* * *

**There we go and to answer some of your questions: 1) Alice can't see them because of the wolves and 2) Alice is alone. what happened was that _Emmett_ lost control on her birthday.  
**

**thanks for the reviews please leave some more thanks well ttyl =)**

**Love~**

**Major Whitlocks Little Soldier and AshleyCullenHale3 (Author and Beta)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight but in my dreams Jasper Whitlock is mine**

**last saturday my grandpa died i was very colse to him this is for him and all future chapter's and stories as well  
**

**

* * *

**

My Major

Jasper's pov

"Tomorrow you tell my your story. I love you so much Jasper." No sooner than my name was uttered from her mouth, she was out cold, in my stone embrace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way darlin' I love you also so very much." And with that, I stared at her sleeping form, until the morning sun shone through the windows.

Bella's pov

I woke up in a different bed than I normally would, no, it was far to large, and far to soft, and a cold form cuddled in beside me. I remembered all the things that had happened the night before, and looked over at my Jasper, my Major, my _Mate_. His eyes were closed softly, and his breathing was slow, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was asleep. Slowly I reached up and caressed his face, his bright red eyes flashed opened, slightly shocked, but changed to a new emotion, one I had seen in the eye's of Emmett, and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme, whenever they would look at their significant other. _Love. _

He smiled down at me, and pulled me closer, I smiled back. Panic overwhelmed me when I realized something, Charlie. He didn't know were I was. Jasper seemed to notice my sudden panic, and turned me to him, looking into his eye's.

"What's wrong My Bella?" concern burned in his bright red eye's, ad it made me feel a little better.

"Charlie! My dad! He has no clue where I am! Hell, I don't know where I am!" I was panicking, and he laughed, fucking _laughed!_ I'm glad at least _he_ found this funny, last time my dad had a fit!

"Darlin', he is working for me. I called and told him about what happened, he said it was okay, and that he understood." Wait ,_what_? Back that up! My dad, who hated my ex- boyfriend, knew what he was all along, and never even _told _me! What?

"_Charlie, _my very _human _father, knew about vampires all along and he _works_ for you?" Jasper nodded, well, hang me by my toes, and call me blonde, how could I not _notice! _The looks, and the way he spoke to _him_! Jesus, I'm dense!

"Yes, my love, he does. Known for quite some time too, long before you were born." Wow…..Just wow.

"So he knew about the Cullen's?" Jasper just nodded. Well, this just keep getting better every fucking second.

"Alright I guess that's okay, I can live with that, wait! What about the Volturi?" I panicked all over again, if my dad died, because he knew the secret, things were going to go down hill, and fast.

"You have nothing to worry about my Bella, they won't mess with _the_ 'God Of War', no one, is that stupid." I smiled up at him as he pecked me on the lips. I sighed.

Jasper helped me out of the bed and into the bathroom that was on the far side of the room. Once we got in there he started the bath, making sure the water was just the right temperature, before he began to slowly pull off my clothes. His eyes darkened as he looked my body up and down, taking it in, and I had no reason to hide myself, being here, being with Jasper, made me feel sexy, and wanted, I wanted him. He pulled me into the water with him, I hadn't noticed that he took his cloths off. I looked at him, from his golden locks, to his, oddly perfect feet. Go figure. He was 6'5" at least, his golden blonde hair feel just past his tip of his ears and he was very well built, must have been a hard worker in his days as a human. Edward didn't look nearly this good. Honestly, Jasper was all man, _Edward _, on the other hand, was a mere child, a boy in comparison. Jasper, _he _was perfect.

We weren't in the bath long, just enough to wash, and be clean. We got out of the bathtub, and my Jasper went to get me some cloths. What he brought back, surprised me. He brought me back a pair of ripped 'True religion' jeans and a emerald green cotton tank top, and a white shrug with green ballet flats with a matching black and green side hat. He handed me a bag with the signature oink and white strips of Victoria's secret, and I blushed slightly. In side was a pair of black lace boy shorts, and a black lace push up bra. Well, damn, it was even in my size.

Damn, who knew a guy could pick out a good outfit, I know I didn't. I notice what he was wearing, and had to cross my legs, and hold onto the counter, so I didn't jump him then and there.

A white button-up, cowboy style shirt, open and undone hung from his chest, sleeves rolled up, showing off his well toned arms. He had on tight well worn jeans on with black cowboy boots, god he was _trying_ to kill me? I pulled on my bra and underwear slowly, loving the look in his eye, and quickly pulled in the rest of my clothes, that look was too tempting, far to much.

He picked me up, placing a kiss on my lips, and made his way over to the bed and sat me on his lap. I noticed he was really possessive of me and I found it incredibly sexy. He was a good possessive, and I loved it.

"So," I kissed his chin, "will you tell me your story now?" He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Of course, but it's not a nice story, nor is it good." He turned serious then, and held me close to him, like he was willing himself to tell me his story.

He told me all about the southern wars and about Maria and all about his life until he met me, I saw all his scars in the sunlight, which added to his beauty, and made me proud of him, they showed just how much he's been through, and how strong her was, and I loved them, just as I did him. After all, he was _my_ mate.

"Would you change me, if I asked you to?" I had to ask, Edward never would, he always refused, no willing to 'take my soul', or whatever shit he spewed for his mouth. When in truth, he just didn't want me forever.

"Why wouldn't I darlin'?" He almost seem angry, that I would implied that he wouldn't, and that made me quite a bit a happier.

"I don't know, Edward was always scared to take away my soul, or some shit, when really, he just didn't want me forever, and I know its so stupid, but now, I'm glad he never changed me, or I would be here with you." I smiled up at him, and our love wrapped around us like a blanket.

"Bella I will change you when ever you want, _I. Want. You. Forever_." He said looking in my eyes, moving closer to me, only inches separated my lips from his, and I could barely think with his sweet breath intoxicating me.

"Ok." I managed to whisper out "Not now but soon."

_*Warning Lemon*_

I leaned up, straddling his waist, and kissed him, slow and sweet to start, but he licked my bottom lip asking, begging to be let in, and I gave him it, our tongues battled, but his was dominating my mouth, and I gave in, weaving my hands through his hair, and pulling roughly. He moaned in my mouth, and quickly flipped us over, my legs wrapped around his waist, and his mouth assaulted my throat, while I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. I moaned as he slowly took off my shirt and jeans, caressing my fevered bare skin with his cold hands. I quickly, and surprisingly gracefully, undid his belt, and pushed off his pants, fully aware of the large tent, pitched in his boxers, and I made me hot.

My hands explored his strong back, as her continued his descent to my breasts. He expertly snapped off my bra, and threw it across the room, lavishing my breasts with his mouth. I moaned, and panted, as my stomach tightened. It was a new feeling, and I liked it. Jasper's hands continues of from my chest, to my hips, and thighs. He caressed my hip, and outer thighs, before delving into the place I need him most.

"Jasper. Jasper. Jasper." I moaned breathless as he took off my panties, barely touching me, he caress my folds. "More…_More."_ My breath was coming out in short pants, as he slipped a finger in my entrance, slowly moving in and out, seconds later, I felt another enter me, then another stretching me, getting me ready, I thrashed my head from side to side, my back arched off the bed, the pleasure he was bringing me, it was amazing, and I needed more, I needed that release, I could feel my stomach tightening.

I felt him licking my folds, and nibble on my button, it was too much, I needed to let, go, it was to much pleasure. I kept repeating his name, and then I came undone. Thrusting his tongue into me, I screamed in pleaser.

"_**Major!**_"I screamed as I came. I was panting, and moaning. He drank all that I gave him, as I came down from that earth shattering orgasm. When I opened my eyes, and looked up, he was hovering over me, with his tip at my entrance. He was panting, and groaning, his eye's black as night, and I knew I wanted this, as bad as he did. He sent me calming waves and love, I nodded to him, sure that this was what I wanted. He trust forward quickly, breaking my barrier, making me his forever. I felt the blood trickle down my legs, and I saw his nose flare at the smell, but he was in control, even if his demon was out to play.

I stayed still waiting for me to adjust to his size, and god, was his size big. Though, I had nothing to compare it to, so, I cant say much, but I had a feeling he was larger than a normal male. After a minute, it didn't hurt anymore, and all I could feel was the pleasure he was bringing me. I nodded, and wiggled a little, trying to create the friction that I needed, that I wanted.

"Jasper, please, you can move, please." I was begging, I never begged, but this wonderful hunk of man, my mate, had made me do just that, and god, did I love it.

"Your wish is my command." He started to trust slowly into me, a constant flow of love, and passion flew between us, and I met him, thrust, for thrust. He hit _the _spot, every time.

"More. Faster. Harder. Uhh, _Jasper._" I was moaning , and panting, and quivering, as he picked up the pace, thrusting into me faster, and harder. God, I loved it, and I needed more.

"_Faster!_"He pick up the pace, going almost at an inhuman rate, and god, it was amazing. I could feel my climax building, and needed the tension to end, I needed that release.

"_Harder!_"Again he picked up the pace, and I could feel him twitch in side me, I knew he was close.

"Bella, my Bella, cum for me, cum." His words, and his voice, pushed me over the edge, and I saw stars, and heard the angels calling my name. I had reached heaven on earth.

"_JASPER!_" Three more thrust, and Jasper came deep inside me, screaming my name.

We laid in bed, still connected, for god knows how long, coming down from our heavens. I was the first the break the silence.

"That was..." I was at a lose for words, amazing, wonderful, earth shattering, they just didn't seem to cover what just happened, but, my mate understood _exactly _what I meant.

"I know baby I know." We were both breathing hard, and heavy, as I feel into a deep slumber.

I hope everyone liked it please review and Thank Jasper's Bella101 for the update.

Thanks!

~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier

~ AshleyCullenHale3


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight but in my dreams Jasper Whitlock is mine**

**

* * *

**

**My Major chapter 4**

**Jasper's pov**

Finally, I had claimed her as mine. I had taken what no other could, and what no other will. I replayed it in my mind, over and over, and I knew I would never forget our first time, and judging by how she was then, I knew she would be able to keep up with my appetite just fine. _God I love my soul mate. _

Now, back to the matter at hand, _Victoria_, that's what my angel had called her, is still on the run and out there free, I had work to do, to eliminate her. My Angel was asleep in our bed, mumbling random things. I stroked her hair away from her face lightly, she was so beautiful. She glowed with post sex bliss.

I walked down the stairs and turned left, to enter my study, where Peter and Charlotte were now waiting for me. I sat behind the desk, I guess by the look on my face they knew I was pissed off, because they both had there heads down, necks exposed in respect, awaiting my orders. Good. They should fucking respect me, my temper was to short to deal with anything else at this moment other than the utmost respect.

"Now, you two are going to start tracking this Bitch Victoria, I want her unharmed and alive, am I clear?" They both nodded there heads furiously still looking at the floor.

"Good, now we also must check with the wolves to make sure that we know what she looks and smells like." Again they nodded. I stood and walked to the window with my hands behind my back as they left, I saw them dart across the yard, into the trees, and I knew I could trust them with this. I was furious.

"No one and I mean no one lives when they mess with me or my mate." I whispered. I walked back up to mine and Isabella's room to find her asleep with the sheet wrapped around her body, gripping a pillow close to her.. I smile as she stirred.

"Jasper?" I was by her in the second it took her to say my name.

"Yes, my Bella?" I smiled down at her, as she starched, shuttering like a cat.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes and I smiled at the sight.

"Where were you? I woke up earlier, and I didn't see you." I stroked her soft cheek, and smiled down at her.

"Just taking care of some things, darlin', just taking care of some things." I smiled down at her, god did I love her. Her hair was wild, and her skin was flushed. _Beautiful. _

"Now, how bout' you get dressed and I get you some food mmm?'' I pecked her on the lips, trying not to start another round. It was her first time, and she needed to rest, I should tell she hurt a little bit, but she _did_ ask for it.

"Ok." She got her clothes together, and sauntered to the bathroom. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen to fix her something to eat, before I ate her. And I don't mean her blood either. That woman would be the death of me, but at least I'd die happy this time. I smirked at the thought, happy indeed.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:23, so I guess lunch would be good for her now. I remembered that she liked pasta so I decided to cook spaghetti and meat balls. All those hours of watching cooking shows finally paid off! Thank god, I thought I'd gone insane when I was compulsed to watch those.

Bella's pov

I sauntered to the bathroom as Jasper made his way down stairs. I felt soar all over, but it was a good, and totally worth it. As I got my clothes back on, I decided I would but my hair up half and half with a green hair band and put on a little mascara and eye shadow, being with Jasper, made me care, not that I didn't look good, but, I wanted to look good for him, and myself. I pulled a dark gray across my lash line, and in the corner of my eyes, and continued to go lighter all the way up, until I got to my white, right below my eyebrow, I blended it slightly, and viola! The perfect smoky look, Alice would be proud.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Jasper had made me spaghetti, and meat balls.

Aww! He knows I love any kind of pasta! _Even my ex didn't know that, and we had been together for over a god damn year! _

I sat down and ate my lunch happily, for some reason, vampire always make food better than even us damn humans, and we eat the shit, our world amazes me. Jasper was watching me eat, his eye's trained in mine, and not near my lips or neck. I knew what was up, but I looked for confirmation. Looking into My Major's eyes, I saw what I knew would be there, instead of seeing his bright, ruby red pupils, I saw deep black eyes. He needed to hunt.

I didn't want him to go, but if I wanted fun time later, them he would need to hunt.

"Jasper, babe, you need to hunt. I will be fine by myself for an hour or so. I promise. I wasn't sexy time later, and I don't want you distracted by anything but me. Please?" he sighed, but nodded, a smirk passed over his lips, but disappeared with his next words.

"Alright Isabella, I will be back as fast as possible, do _not,_ **I repeat, **_do not, _leave this house got it?" His tone told me all I needed to know, that he was in charge, and that I was to do as told. Do as told? _So _can do.

"Of course I wont leave the house, where would I go? Love you." he was gone before I could blink. His resonating 'I love you too.' was all that was left behind. I finished off my breakfast, and decided to explore my new home.

~skip about 45 minutes ahead~

I had looked through most of the house, which was a feat in it's self, the place was huge, and now I was laid out on the couch watching TV. Jasper had come in a little bit ago, and had gone upstairs to shower, I didn't know he was out, so I gasped when I felt two cold, strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me close to him.

"Having fun darlin'?" I heard Jasper's rich honey smooth voice ask in my ear, and I melted. I was home in his arms.

I turned around in his arms to look at his, now, bright, once again, ruby red eyes, I loved the color of his eye's, they were beautiful when he was full. And much more playful.

I smiled at him, and kissed his mouth soundly, before answering.

"Not unless your with me sexy." I whispered as he pecked my lips once more.

**Hope you guys liked it :) I think this was the best chapter so far**

**Bella WILL NOT get pregnant and also about them moving so fast its like imprinting you instantly love them like a pull.**

**please review because the more reviews the more faster the chapters are up :)  
**

**~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier**

**~ AshleyCullenHale3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight but in my dreams Jasper Whitlock is mine**

**

* * *

**

**My Major chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had went out to hunt Victoria,he had promised me that I had nothing to worry about,and i trusted him with all my heart .He had sent me to my dad's house so i could see him and talk to him.**  
**

I was walking up the front porch steps i raised my hand to knock on the door when it was all of a sudden the door flung open and there stood Charlie,my father

"Hey dad" i said lamely, suddenly i was pulled into a bone crushing hug

"Bells im so Happy for you" he whispered into my ear,I smiled. We walked into the living room and set down

"Dad when did you find out about Vampires?" he sighed as i asked this

"Bells I found out because when i heared the legands and stuff i believed them,i was walking home one night,late,an i had a feeling I was being followed,I turned but there was nothing there,it was raining hard that night and all of a sudden there was this figure up ahead of was like he came out of know where, it was Jasper, he wouldnt kill me because he knew i was a good man" WOW thats all I can say is WOW.

"Bella,I want you to know that i never felt that me and you were the closest and i want you to know i love you"

"I love you to dad" i said, I walked up to my room and set down on the bed, i drifted to sleep soon after, thinking of all that had just been told to me.

* * *

**2 am**

I stared up at my ceiling, i couldn't sleep, not with out Jasper. I sighed and turned over to my side _this is ganna be a long night _I thought as i closed my eyes once more.

**in the morning  
**

I got up and dressed**. **I ran down the stairs and thankfully i didn't trip, When i got down stairs i was not surprised to find that Charlie had already gone to work. I tought i might as well get some breakfest, I went over to the cabnet and pulled out every thing i needed to make some french toast. After i had eatin I put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them about 5 minutes there was a knock on the door._Who on Earth could that be?_ I wondered as i slowly put the dish i was washing down and made my way to the door.

I opened the door i was suddenly in a hug

"Bella your alive!"

"Alice?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter should be longer :) Review please its my birthday **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for all who thought this was an update but this is **REALLY** important!** I NEED A BETA READER**! i im **NOT** stopping this story! Im begging you to help me find a beta reader for this story and my others. I know i have not updated in awhile but i had major writters block and personal issues. But after reading some reviews i was determined to get back and finish all my storys

So **PLEASE** if you are interested in becoming my Beta Reader Message me, Email me, or leave me a review!

Thank you for your time!

Love, MWLS


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait! But this chapter is the longest I have ever written! YAY! (: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the plot is a mine! (:**_

**Bella's POV**

"Alice? What are you doing here?" She was still hugging me close to her, dry sobbing into my shoulder, as I patter her back awkwardly.

"Bella, oh my God Bella! How are you alive? I mean, thank god you're alive! But, how _are_ you alive?" Wait what? How am I alive? I don't know, what did they expect? Me to fall apart and die when they left? The sad thing was, that if it weren't for Jasper that would have been exactly what would have happened.

"What are you talking about Alice? How am I not supposed to be alive?" I had no idea what she was talking about. Why would I be dead? I pulled her away from me and looked into her golden eyes. The eyes of all the Cullen's, eyes that used to look at me with pride, joy and love, eyes that I had missed so much.

"I-I had a vision, well actually I didn't have a vision, your future just suddenly went black. When a person's future goes black, that means that they are - more than likely - dead." My future went black? That wasn't possible. I was fine, walking, breathing and my heart was definitely still beating. Oh, where was Jasper when I needed him?

"Alice, I'm perfectly fine, still breathing and my heart is still pumping, is it not? You can see that and hear that now right?" I almost screamed at her. She being here brought back my memories, memories of things I didn't want to remember. I had Jasper. I didn't need or want them.

"I know Bella, but your future went black! I panicked and came racing back to Forks," she paused, "Only to find you, in your kitchen, breathing and fully alive!" She practically squealed and smiled, pulling me into another hug. I hugged her back, still very confused, but trying to be happy none the less. My best friend was back in town, why wasn't I happier?

I led her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. We talked for over two hours, about almost everything. I didn't mention Jasper though; I didn't think it was the right time to. I found out the rest of the family were in New York and that Edward doesn't talk to them much anymore.

"Bella, I have to go hunting. I'm not used to being around you again yet." Alice said, sounding strained. I looked into her once gold eyes, only to find them almost black, with only a few dark gold flecks in them.

"Of course Alice, go hunting!" I had things to do in the house anyway.

"I won't be long Bella, I promise." With that she kissed my hair and dashed out the front door, as if she was just a breath of wind. I sighed, I missed Alice the most out of all the Cullen's, she was my best friend.

I decided to start dinner for Charlie, it was about four o'clock now, Charlie usually got in about six or seven. I headed into the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. _Great_. I thought. _Probably another vampire thinking I'm dead_. I stomped to the door, _Am I never, going to get Dinner started?_ I thought.

I opened the door, only to find - not a vampire - but a werewolf. Jacob had just joined the pack, not too long ago, probably the youngest at the moment, but he showed exceptional control. He was suppose to be Alpha after all.

"Hey Jake. What brings you here on this fine evening?" I asked, leaning up against the door frame, crossing my arms. He just stood there and sniffed the air.

"Bella we found a vampire scent near your house, has there been one in your house?" His nostrils flared slightly when he breathed out. Yeah, like I didn't know that, I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Jake, it was, um, Alice, you know, Alice Cullen?" I said, he didn't look to happy. Actually, he looked rather pissed off.

"A Cullen is here? Bella what were you thinking! Jasper would kill us all if he knew!" He started shaking, but I knew he wouldn't phase. At least, I hoped to fucking god he didn't… he'd be replacing the doorway if he does.

Once he calmed down and stopped shaking, I invited him in, so I could finally start dinner for me and Charlie. I was getting rather hungry.

"Jake, Alice was just looking after me. She went hunting. She said my future disappeared." I said, as I started to get out the ingredients for meat loaf. He sat down and huffed, clearly not happy. I rolled my eyes at him and his childish antics.

Jacob all of a sudden stood up and growled. I was about to snap at him to be quiet when I saw what or rather who he was growling at - Alice. She was back sooner than I expected.

"Alice? What are you doing back so early?" I looked at the clock; it had only been about 20 minutes.

"Bella, it's Edward, he thinks you're dead. He's gone to the Volturi." Alice's voice was high and panicked. Oh God. Only his stupid ass would go to the Volturi, all because he thought I died.

"Um, Bella. What is the dog doing here?" Alice asked, crinkling her nose in disgust at Jacob. Jacob's face was rather similar, just not as white or pixie like.

"I could ask the same thing leech." Jacob shot back. Ugh, not again. I'd had enough of this shit to last me a life time.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two." I said putting my hands up. Now, back to the problem at hand; Edward.

"Alice. Why would Edward go to the Volturi if he thought I was dead?" I asked, looking at her.

"Bella, he still loves you. He thinks he needs to end himself because you don't exist anymore." Great, a suicidal vampire going to the kings of the vampire world to ask for death, because, he thinks, the girl he loves, who just happened to be me, is dead. Could my life possibly get anymore complicated or screwed up? _No, don't think that._

"Okay Alice. Me and you will go to the Volturi and stop Edward. I'm not letting him get himself killed, just because is pansy ass thinks I'm dead." Fuck, Jasper is going to be _pissed._

"Bella, you can't." Jacob said, grabbing my arm as I walked by.

"Yes, I can Jake. Tell Sam that everything is fine. I'll be back as soon as possible." I ran up the stairs - thankfully not tripping - and into my room. I grabbed my duffel bag and began to stuff it with clothes. By the time I was done, Alice was sitting in the car, waiting for me with the door open.

I threw my bag in the back seat and climb into the passenger side. As soon as my door was closed, Alice stepped on the gas. We went flying out of my driveway, and out of Forks.

"Bella, thank you for trying to save my brother, even after what he did to you and what our family did to you." Alice said, while speeding at over a hundred miles per hour down the road out of Forks, to Port Angeles' airport.

"You're welcome, Alice." I whispered, as I watched the trees whip by us. I could only really think about how Charlie was going to react and, more importantly, Jasper's reaction. I thought One thing as we drove toward the airport. _Jasper's going to be pissed._

**Here it is! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it?**

**Remember**

**Reviews= happy Author= faster updates= happy readers!**

**Love, **

**Major and Ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight, but in my dreams Jasper is mine! **

**The plot is all mine, mine, MINE!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

Did I mention Jasper is going to be pissed? Probably the understatement of this Century! I was, to quote 'his and only his'. Yeah I don't think that my ex vampire boyfriend, that - by the way - wasn't even supposed to be on his land and is getting me into danger, is going to make him too happy!

Yeah, Jasper's going to be pissed.

Right now, I was currently on a flight to Italy, to save my Asshole of an ex-boyfriend from killing himself. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I should just let the Asshole die! Then I thought of Esme, and Carlisle, how they would be crushed. They may have left me, but still, I'm not that heartless. They didn't deserve the pain of losing a member of their coven.

Alice was just so happy I was going to help her brother. She didn't even really notice the worried look on my face. I just had this terrible feeling I was going to be meeting the Kings of the Vampire world, the Volturi. Next to my Jasper, they were the most feared vampires in the world. If Jasper would have been with me instead of Alice, I would feel much safer, more secure.

"Bella, we are landing! Come on, we don't have much time!" Alice yanked me out of my seat. It caused me to whimper because of the amount of forced she used.

We dashed off the plane, and into the airport, it was very crowded. Alice forced me to follow her out to the parking lot. She looked around till she must have spotted something interesting and pulled me toward it.

What had caught her interest was a bright yellow Porsche; of-fucking-course she would choose something like that, something that would make us standout.

"Alice, I don't know about this…" I started.

"Not now Bella, we don't have much time. Just get in the car". She ordered.

I got that feeling again, like something was going to go wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Jasper said that since we had, well you know, had sex; other Vampires would smell him on me, and stay away. Alice seemed as though she didn't smell anything.

I was worried. What if… what if it wasn't working? Then the Volturi wouldn't know I was mated to the Famous Major Jasper Whitlock. I would be killed, I wouldn't be with Jasper! I just pray to God, that that wouldn't happen. Jasper was my everything, even if we hadn't been with each other for a long time.

I could still feel it, the need to be with him, to please him. It was like breathing to a human I guess you could say because, without Jasper, I didn't feel like I could be breathing. The pain I feel in my chest when I'm not close to Jasper is proof, I love him, the feeling that if I'm not with him, I'm not safe. It was pure instinct.

"Bella, we have to go, don't you want to save Edward?" Alice pouted. She had already hot-wired the car and had it started.

Going against all my instincts, I got in the car.

Alice speed off like a bat out of hell. I know we must have been going at least 110 mph. If we would have crashed, I would die on impact. Predictively Alice didn't seem too concerned.

"Okay Bella. We will be there any minute, when I tell you to I need you to get out of the car and run. Run as fast as you can to the clock tower." Alice said pressing her foot harder down on the gas and pushing the car faster.

I nodded trying not to concentrate on what would happen after I had saved her stupid Asshole brother.

Alice sped through the streets of a very old city, surrounded by stone walls, with beautiful buildings everywhere. I didn't have time to view the scenery too much, however something did catch my eye; the people. Everyone was dressed in blood red clocks.

Alice said something about Saint Marcus's day when I inquired. Based on her tone I decided not to press for more.

"GO BELLA NOW!" Alice shouted as she pulled to a screeching almost sudden stop.

I shot out of the door and ran toward the clock tower. I saw him, Edward; he was seconds from exposing what he was to the humans, standing in the archway, just inches from the sunlight.

"Edward!" I screamed, finally reaching him, he looked shocked.

"Bella, is that you love?" I mentally cringed at the word 'love' but nodded.

He pulled me into a hug and I resisted the urge to push him off me. It just didn't feel right. Edward seemed to notice my lack of reaction to his hug, and pulled back.

"Well, what do we have here?"

My head turned, in the shadow of the tower were two cloaked figures both were very pale and had bright red eyes, vampires.

"It seems as though I no longer require your services gentlemen." Edward said, staring at them. The taller and all over bigger one laughed. He looked so big, just as big - if not bigger - than Emmett

"Sorry Cullen, but you and the girl will come with us, Aro's orders." Edward snarled, but before he could say a word, another vampire arrived.

She was very small. She looked like she couldn't be older than 15 at the most. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a tight bun, her face expressionless. Her most defining feature had to be her eyes; they were so bright, it reminded me of when Jasper had just hunted. Clearly she had just fed.

"Come along." She commanded, turning down the alley.

We were forced to follow, though why I did not know. The little girl seemed so harmless with her size and angelic features. I knew that she must have a pretty powerful gift to be so intimidating yet so small.

Strangely, as I got closer to the castle, the safer I felt. What the fuck? I shouldn't feel like this; I'm surrounded by vampires that want to kill me. Bella, you have finally gone off the deep end.

"Don't worry, Bella, I will protect you, Alice and I both." Alice? It seems I hadn't been very observant, Alice had joined us and we seemed to already be in a lobby of sorts.

I just nodded. No need to tell him my vampire mate should be the one to protect me. That might piss him off and then he could eat me, or just let the Volturi do that for him.

"Aro, will see you now" A girl behind the desk said, Gianna? I think they said her name was.

We walked through the huge wooded doors and into the castle. My eyes wondered over the ostentatious décor; paintings surrounded the walls, some of people, some of scenes. One in particular caught my eye, at first I didn't know why but upon second glance I could see. It was one of Jasper! Under the picture it had _'The God of War - Jasper Whitlock.'_

Okay, so the Volturi did know Jasper, this was good. I don't know if it will help me much, not if they don't _know_ I'm his mate. I can't just say "You can't kill me! I'm Jasper Whitlock's mate!" if I have no evidence to support my claim. Neither Alice nor Edward were reacting to my scent, so I highly doubted the change was still in effect; so yeah, I don't think that will work.

Jasper, where are you, I need you.

**Jasper's POV (Yay!)**

I stalked through the hall ways of the Volturi castle. Oh how smart and powerful they think they are. They have been holding me up for days, trying to make me extend my stay. I want to get back to MY fucking mate. I just needed them to give me as much information on this Victoria as possible.

"Now Major, I'm sorry we can't talk very long right now, but you're welcome to stay while we deal with this." Aro stated, rubbing his hands together. It seems a vampire had just tried to expose himself, but was stopped by a human girl. They were both idiots if you ask me.

The door opened to reveal two vampires. A male and a female. The male was only about 6'1'' and had this weird hair color, maybe like a penny? The female was extremely short and had pixie like hair.

The vampires weren't what caught my attention though, as standing between the two unnamed vampires, was my mate.

Of-fucking-course. I can't leave her alone for a few fucking days before she's already in trouble. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack and was scared to death. She looked around the room. Until her gaze finally rested on me. Her emotions told me she was very relieved and happy to see me. She took a step toward me, but the penny headed male stopped her. I growled.

"Bella, don't go near him!" He hissed at her, nobody talks to my mate like that!

"Isabella, Darlin' what are you doing here?" I asked keeping my eyes trained on her and her alone. She looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Well, Alice made me, kinda" She whispered.

"Come here" I commanded, crossing my arms over my chest. She walked toward me until she was right in front of me, her head bowed.

"Bella!" The male shouted, oh he must be Edward. I smirked at him. He's the mind reader. _You should stay away from my mate, Cullen, if you know what's good for you. _I directed my thoughts at him. He looked confused then just plain pissed off. _Yeah that's right Fucker, MINE!_

I grabbed Isabella's arm and pulled her to my side, right up against me but still slightly behind me.

"Major, who is this?" I had almost forgotten those assholes were still here. I looked at Aro.

"This, Aro, would be my mate Isabella" I stated simply, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

**Bella's POV**

I stood slightly behind the rest of the vampires as we walked in to what looked like a throne room. Alice and Edward were on either side of me, they looked worried.

_Of course they are worried Bella! We are going to all die! _My conscious screamed at me.

I looked around the room. This was the room I was going to die in after all. It was just like a throne room from an ancient castle, high ceilings, marble floor, and three thrones in the middle of the room. In those three thrones there were three vampires. One was to the left and had long dark brown curly hair and looked like he was in pain. The one to the right was smirking at me. His white blonde hair was in contrast to his ruby red eyes. The last was in the middle. He had long black hair, papery white skin and bright red eyes.

I lowered my eyes to the floor. Suddenly something registered in my mind; the pain in my chest had stopped!

I looked around the room. My eyes landed on a spot to the right of the bottom of the throne platform. A male with honey colored hair and bright red eyes. He was tall, at 6'5" and was well muscled, but not too much just was wearing his blue jeans and a black shirt. He just oozed pure sex. _Jasper! My Jasper was here!_

Uh oh. I may be in for some serious trouble later.

After less than a second of mental debate I decided I might as well not make it worse on myself, plus I really wanted to be closer to Jasper. I took a step away from Edward and Alice toward my mate. Edward grabbed me. Jasper growled at him in warning

"Bella, don't go near him!" Edward hissed at me, yanking me by my arm. _God damn it! Why do all these vampires want to man handle me?_

"Isabella, Darlin' what are you doing here?" I looked over at Jasper nervous on what to tell him. If I lie he will know it.

"Well, Alice made me, kinda". Hey it was the truth! Jasper raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Come here" He commanded, crossing his arms over is chest. _Oh fuck! I'm in so much trouble._

I walked to him with my head down. I had failed him. I was the worst mate in the world! He asked me to do one little thing, stay out of trouble and I go and do this! This is all Edward's fault! If he wouldn't have come here I would be at home, being the good mate Jasper deserves.

While I was rambling in my head I noticed Jasper and the black haired vamp, Aro, talking.

"Your mate? I didn't know you had a mate Major" He said grinning.

Jasper once again pulled me behind him. I clutched onto the back of his shirt with my fist and closed my eyes tight. All the while wishing this had never happened, the Italy part.

"I didn't think you had the right to know Aro". Jasper snapped looking deadly as he glared at the older vampire. Aro looked ready to shit himself. I had to stop from snickering. _Good God, you're a king of the vampire world, shouldn't you be less of a wimp? He only glared at you!_

"I believe we shall be leaving, come along Isabella". He dragged me out of the Volturi castle and into a very nice sports car.

He buckled me up and used his vampire speed to get in and start driving. We sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. Finally he spoke.

"What were you thinking?" He asked through clenched teeth. My hands gripped the leather seat.

"I… I… I'm so sorry!" I sobbed out. Everything just crashed into me at once, like a ton of bricks. I put my head into my hands and cried.

Jasper pulled the car over.

"Bella I… I could have _lost _you today. You have no idea how worried I was!" I peaked at him through one of my hands.

"You, you were afraid?" Jasper didn't seem to be the type to be afraid to me.

He sighed and gave me a small grin, one that still made my heart skip a beat.

"Of course I was afraid! My mate could have been killed at the hands of the Volturi! I wouldn't be a very good mate if I wasn't at least afraid!" He gripped my upper arms pulling me close. I leaned into his touch.

"So you're not mad?" I asked playing with his hair, he laughed, sounding so care free.

"Oh Bella! I'm furious, but I'm far happier that you're alright. I love you" He said kissing my forehead. I couldn't suppress my giggle

"I love you too, Jasper! I thought I was going to never see you again! I felt as if I was going to die when you left!" I said holding him in a death grip - in human standards. He gripped my chin and pulled me into a kiss, I gasped as his tongue slid across my lip. He took that as an opportunity to explore my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pulled harshly on his roots of his hair.

He pulled me into his lap and ran a hand through my hair.

_Yes, being with him was like instinct._

**I Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, you know been busy! **

**Please review! The more Reviews the faster I update! It's like a motivation to me!**

**Love MWLS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone is asking if this is the end of my story My Major. I'm happy to announce that NO! IT IS NOT THE END! I have a few tricks up my sleeves! **

**Are you Guys still interested in a new chapter? If you really are then leave me a review telling me so!**

**I'm on summer vacation and it's the perfect time to be writing, but I only will IF you guys will read it, review it, and enjoy it!  
**

** Love MWLS  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm looking for a Beta reader so if your interested please send me a Privet message instead of a review. I want a Beta reader that will add to my story's to make them better! I feel that having more then one mind at work on my stories is better then just little ole me! So if your interested please feel free to PM me!**

**Now please enjoy an entire new Chapter of MY MAJOR!**

**My Major chapter 9**

Bella's POV

I kissed Jasper with passion. The ordeal that had just happened made me feel as if I needed to prove myself. Plus I couldn't get enough of Jasper's lips. Jasper kissed me back with just as much passion. His hand slowly started to ride up my thighs to my shirt. He slipped his hands underneath my shirt. Jasper played with my bra strap.

Then he slowly broke the kiss. Much to my disappointment.

"As much as I would love to continue this darlin', we can't." He told me. Jasper picked me up gently and placed me in the seat beside him.

I pouted at him.

"Now darling, don't give me that look. We still need to get out of Italy." Jasper told me. He restarted the car and pulled it into drive. He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. The electricity flowed through my fingers, up into my arm and straight into my heart. Just his simple touch effected me.

"Jasper what are we going to do now?" I asked. He sighed and took his eyes off the road and looked into my eyes. His red eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"I will go after Victoria. I will find her and kill her." He said, looking back at the road.

"What about the Cullen's?" I dared to ask. I was almost afraid of what his reaction might be, but I knew he only wanted what was best for me.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"We will deal with them when the time comes. Hopefully Edward will take the hint I left him and stay the fuck away from you. If it comes to it I can take care of him" Jasper said with force, making sure his point was well made. I don't want Edward to die, but if he doesn't stay away from me then I can't control what my mate decides to do. I would stand by my mate no matter what it was.

Jasper drove us to the airport. Instead of getting in one of the ticket lines we went into a door where a man was waiting for us.

" Hello sir, are we ready to go?" Asked a middle age man with dark brown hair.

"Yes Josh, we are" Jasper said with a nod of his head. He took a firm hold of my upper arm and lead me behind him as he followed Josh.

We took several turns through the airport and though many doors. Until finally we arrived at one of the tunnels that lead to the plane. Jasper took my hand and lead me through. We got on the plane and I realized that it was a private jet.

"You own a private jet?" I asked in disbelief. Jasper chuckled

"Yes, it's much easier then riding on public planes." We sat down on one of the couches. Jasper buckled me up and put his arms around me. I snuggled into him.

" I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what my darling?" He asked

"For making you worry, for putting myself in danger, for almost getting myself killed." I whispered. Jasper held me tighter.

"You made a mistake darling. You realize that. I'm just so happy that you are okay, safe, and back in my arms" he said giving me a gently kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"It feels so good to be back in your arms. I missed you so much while you were gone, Jasper. I felt this horrible pain in my chest." I told him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

" I know Bella, I felt the same thing. It's weird after being alone for 148 years to finally have found the one person who makes me complete. Darling you make me whole, your my soul mate, the one made for me. We will be together forever and nothing will ever tear us apart. I love you Bella" he said looking into my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest as he leaned down and placed open mouth kisses on my neck. I rolled my head to the side to grant him better access.

"Jasper" I whimpered as he bit my neck lightly. He ran his hands up and down my sides. Jasper slowly unbuttoned my jeans, he brought his lips up onto my hear.

"You have to be quiet Isabella, we have to make sure Josh doesn't hear us." He breathed in my ear. He pulled down my pants along with my panties.

He slowly rubbed my thighs lightly. I released a low moan of pleasure. Jasper slowly moved his fingers up my thigh and rubbed my cunt. He made small circles.

I threw my head back and bit my lip to conceal my moan. Jasper licked my neck as he spread my cunt with his fingers. I gasped as he slowly inserted one of his long fingers. He thrust in and out.

"Jasper...please!" I gasped. I felt the coil in my belly tighten as he added another finger into me.

"Quite Isabella! Or I might just have to stop." To prove his point he slowed his thrust of his fingers. I cried out

"No please! Don't stop now!" I whimpered. I rocked my hips against his fingers

He continued to thrust in me. The coil tightened again. I could feel that I was close.

Jasper felt that I was close to, he thrust his fingers even harder into me. I felt myself go over the captured my lips with his to swallow my scream of pleasure. I felt my

juices spill all Jasper's fingers.

I was breathing hard. I felt the after effects of my orgasm ripple through my body.

"That was amazing" I breath to Jasper. He helped me pull up my pants and re-button them.

"Jasper you didn't" I started but he interrupted me

"This was about you darlin', it was all about your pleasure." He kissed me on the lips softly.

"I love you so much" I said, sending all the love I felt for him at him. He placed me on his lap to where I was facing him.

" I love you to Bella"

I felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll be right here and it will be awhile before we land anyway. It's been a long day." Jasper said.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and satisfied.I knew that my dreams would be filled with Jasper and the wonderful things I knew he could do to my body.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Bella slowly drifted to sleep in my arms. I stared down at my angel as she slept peacefully. I could have lost her today. I can't even think about a world wear my beautiful angel didn't exist. I knew now that the Volturi knew I had a mate that Bella would never be truly safe unless I changed her, and maybe not even then.

Sometimes It was a curse to be the feared God Of War. Who ever you got close to became in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to my sweet Bella. She would not be left unprotected again.

Those mutts did not do the job I ordered them to do. I told them to keep Bella safe at all cost and they let some Cullen came and convenience her to come to Italy, At the thought of those stupid bastard veggie vamps I could feel the rage consume me.

Yes, those Cullen's would be a problem. I could feel it. Especially Edward. He would not give up on my mate that easily. I could feel the lust and want pouring off him as he watched her in the thrown room. I could also feel the possessiveness rolling off him in strong waves. He wanted her. But he would never have her again, she was _mine_.

_Yes she is ours_ Agreed my beast.

_We will take care of the little Cullen boy, he won't sand a chance against us. It will serve him right, leaving our mate to a revenge seeking vampire._ I agreed with my beast.

I looked down at Isabella, her head in my lap as I stroked her silk locks from out of her face.

My mate turned further into me.

_She will have to be turned soon_ said my beast.

She would. I knew that the longer she was human, the more exposed to danger she would be.I would tell her this, but I would not take away her choice. I told her that it would be her decision to when she was turned and it will be. I may be a possessive bastard but I do keep my word and respect her decisions. Even if it may not benefit her and I may not like it.

Bella snuggled even further into me, I saw her shiver from the cold slightly. I grabbed the blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. I could feel the happiness and relief roll off her as she dreamed.

"mmhhm Jasper" She mumbled. I chuckled softly. I always did find her mumbling in her sleep adorable.

My phone vibrated from my pocket. I grabbed it quickly and answered it quietly as not to wake up my sleeping angel. She had a very eventful day and deserved rest.

"Hello" I said

"Major, we found her" Came the reply of Peter.

"Good, make sure she doesn't escape Peter.I'll be there in about 8 hours" I told him.

"Yes, of course Major."

"The Volturi know about Bella." I told him

"What? How!" He asked, _I see that Yoda doesn't know all it seems._

"It would seem the dogs aren't very good at following orders. They let a Cullen take Bella to Italy to save one Edward Cullen" I explained

"So Bella met Aro?" He asked

"Yes, she probably would have been killed to, if I hadn't been there."

"Well that's just fucking great, is she okay?"

"Yes, shes sleeping now and perfectly safe." I informed him. I stroked Bella's hair as she turned slightly.

"Okay Major"

"Goodbye Caption" I said and hung up the phone.

_Yes, everything was falling into place._

* * *

**Did you miss me?! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Everything felt like it was just shoved at me at once! I ended up moving and school started again. But now I finally have free time on my hands and am taking full advantage of it! I really hope you liked this chapter, it was hard getting back into this story after so long. So forgive me if it doesn't do the trick. A lot of what got me back in the spirit of writing was going to see Breaking Dawn part 2. I almost had a heart attack at the end there (don't want to say what it was just in case you haven't seen it yet) But if you have seen it then you know what I'm talking about. As for the people saying that I held my story hostage for reviews that wasn't the case. I was planning on updating sooner, but writers block struck me and for that I am so sorry! But now I have a full plan on what this story is going to be like from now on. I ope that you will all enjoy it.**

**So we got a little of Jasper's and Bella's reactions to what happened.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Love Major Whitlocks Little Solider**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I do read all of them and listen to your opinions do thank you! I want to think everyone who also was here from the very first chapter ( I remember you guys!) Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! BIG THANKS TO MY BETA READER __****Xo BellaItalia oX**! She did a great job with this chapter!  


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or the Major**

** My Major Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

By the time that the plane landed, I had had about 5 hours of sleep. It was not much, but I was extremely thankful for it, for those 5 hours of sleep were the best I've had since Jasper had left. It was no surprise that once he and I were reunited, sleep came more easily and was quite peaceful.

Right now, Jasper and I were on our way to the parking lot. There was no doubt that Peter or Charlotte had brought his car to the airport, so we wouldn't have to run all the way to Forks.

Sure enough, when we got to the parking lot, there was Jasper's' 2012 black Corvette. He opened the door for me and helped me into the passenger-side. He then walked around the car and got in himself before he started the car and took off.

Driving with vampires meant going extremely fast. I was still shocked at how fast they could drive and still keep the car in their control. If a human were to drive the speeds we were going, they would more then likely lose control and crash.

Jasper kept one hand on the steering wheel and one was holding my hand. He had his eyes on the road.

"We are going to your house. When we get there, we are going to pack up all your stuff. We will then move to one of my other homes in Texas." He said not looking from the road. _Move? but what about Charlie?_"Your father will be fine, Bella, Victoria is after you and if she wanted to hurt him, she would have by now, trust me. I have to keep you safe, and the further you are from Forks, the safer you are right now." Jasper told me sensing my emotions and knowing what I had been thinking. It was another perk to being mated with an empath .

"I have decided when I want to be changed." I whispered while looking at him. He turned his head toward me, looking into my eyes and giving me his attention. "I want to be changed when you're making love to me, Jasper, and I want it to be soon." I told him.

Jasper squeezed my hand, showing me that I had his support. "If that is what you want, Bella, then I will gladly give it to you. I love you more then anything." He told me.

"Good, then I want to be changed as soon as we arrive in Texas. We need to get it over with. Then we won't have to worry about the Volturi." I said.

"Bella, we will always have to worry about them, but you are right, it does need to be done as soon as possible, my love" He told me softly.

He pulled my hand up toward his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Soon, we had arrived back in Forks where we immediately went straight to my house, or should I say my former house, and packed. I didn't take too many things, most of them I left behind. I did, however, take my books and my laptop. I had left most of my clothes after Jasper had informed me that after my change I would need a new wardrobe, anyway. So, I saw no point in bringing all of the clothes just to throw them away in a few days anyway. I also brought my pictures that I would always want to cherish, because I knew that after my change I couldn't really ever see Charlie again. It was too risky for him with the Volturi around. Even if he did know about Jasper, I still felt it too risky for him. I loved my father and I wouldn't put him in any type of danger.

Right now, we were back in Jasper's car and headed to Texas. It was time to start a brand new chapter of my life. A chapter filled with Jasper and my new vampire life. My human life was ending, but a new one was beginning.

"Bella?" Jasper said, awakening me from my previous thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him. He looked so beautiful in his dark jeans, black v-neck shirt, and his leather jacket.

" I want you to know that when you're changed, you can choose to drink form animals if you'd rather. I need you to know that I won't take your choices way from you. But just know that if you do choose to drink form animals, that I will not stop feeding from humans." He warned me. I was so happy that Jasper was letting me make my own decisions and that he was letting my choose to be a veggie vamp if I would rather. He would always be the best mate that I could ever ask for.

"Jasper, thank you so much for giving me a choice and letting me make my own decisions. But I don't think I want to drink from animals. I want to be a normal vampire and I think it would suit me much better." I told him smiling.

It was true, I wanted to be a normal vampire. I just felt that it would be for the best. The Cullen's always were tempted with blood lust and temptation. I didn't want to spend the rest of my existence being like that, Half of the time, the Cullen's seemed miserable! I wanted to be happy in my new life.

"Really? Well, I can't say that I'm not happy to hear that, Darlin'. Drinkin' from animals makes you weaker and not in as much control as you could be." Jasper told me.

"Yes, I'm sure" I told him sincerely.

I felt really aroused all of a sudden. My eyes flashed over to Jasper and I knew that he was projecting.

"Jasper, if you're going to be doing that, then pull over." I told him huskily.

He smirked that sexy smirk of his, but thankfully pulled over.

Right now, we were on a back road and no one was around. Even if they were, though, I sure a heck wouldn't care.

I climbed over the console and sat down in Jasper's' lap with one leg on each side. I could feel his bulge through his jeans and I pressed my lips to his.

He quickly took control and ran his tongue across my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I granted it to him without an argument, of course, and his tongue quickly explored my mouth as our tongues began to fight each other for dominance.

We broke apart for air and Jasper placed quick kisses along my neck.

"Jasper!" I gasped, feeling myself growing wet.

"Hmm... Darlin', I can smell you," He whispered in my ear with his breath rushing over my ear, causing me to shiver with desire.

I started to rock my hips over his budge, trying to get more of the friction that I desperately needed him to give me. He growled in my ear, sending more shivers down my spine and straight to my core.

Jasper unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them off and into the floor of the car. I quickly did the same with his jeans. Now, we both had only our underwear on both of our bottom half's. I was panting softly, so worked up from just him kissing me.

_Good grief, he hadn't even touched me yet!_

As if reading my mind, Jasper reached into my panties and pushed one of his long fingers into me. I moaned and bucked my hips against his hand as he slowly thrust it into me.

"Jasper, Please!" I pleaded. Ugh, he wasn't moving fast enough!

"Please what, Bella? Tell me what you want" He commanded me, slowing his finger even more.

_No!_

"Please, Jasper, go faster! I can't take it, please!" I begged.

He was pleased with my response and started to thrust his finger faster as he added two more. I gasped feeling the coil tighten in my belly. I was getting close.

Jasper, sensing I was close, thrust his fingers even faster. I came hard right on his fingers, screaming out his name as I did so.

He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. I grew wet once more as I watched him lick my juices.

I reached down and pulled off his underwear and mine. I needed him inside me this time.

"Are you ready Isabella?" He asked me, lining up with my entrance.

"Yes, please, Jasper. I need you inside me!" I said desperately. He smirked at thrust into me. "Oh God! Jasper!" I screamed as he started to thrust into me.

His thrusts were fast and hard, just how I needed them. He hit my g-spot with each thrust as I was a mumbling mess by this point.

"Harder!" I gasped as I began to feel myself getting almost there.

Jasper complied and started thrusting faster and harder and I felt him grow harder within me, signaling to me that he was also close as he reached down and rubbed my clit resulting in my fall from the edge.

I came hard.

"JASSSSPPPERRR!" I screamed as I came.

Jasper thrust into me two more times before he too came tumbling over the edge. "BELLA!" He growled as he came.

We both panted as we tried to catch our breaths. (Me more then him of course)

"That was amazing" I panted as I pulled myself from his chest that I had collapsed on.

He nodded, still obviously feeling his post orgasm bliss. "Yes, it was" He agreed.

We both cleaned up as best we could and put our pants and underwear back on. Or should I say that I tried to put on my underwear, but it seems that they were shredded in our lustful haze.

"I love you," I told him as we started driving once again.

He turned to me and smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Darlin'."

I snuggled into his side as he drove toward our new home in complete and utter bliss. I had a great life and an amazing mate who loved me.

_What could go wrong?_

**Victoria's POV**

I watched as the Major and his mate left her house. I had overhead them as they spoke about how they were moving to Texas.

I smirked at the thought and picked up my phone and called a familiar number. They answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"The Major and his mate are on their way to Texas." I told them.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we will have to role in the welcome wagon." They said and I smirked knowing exactly what they meant.  
That little bitch would pay for what those fucking Cullen's did to my James.

"Yes mistress, we will" I answered.

"See to it that you are here by tomorrow, Victoria" They said.

"Yes, of course, Maria."

I hung up  
**  
**

* * *

**Maria! I just had to add some Drama in here! So how do you think the chapter went? REVIEW **

**Love Major Whitlocks Little Solider  
**


End file.
